Beauty and The Beast
by DeathlyDazed
Summary: A Remake of the famous Disney movie. TrentxCourtney, DuncanxHeather, NoahxIzzy.
1. Little Town

_**Whats up you guys? So, uh I was checking out so old movies at my cousins, and, i came along one, that got my eye, A Movie I haven't in years, and, uh, I'm gonna, you know...remake it...into T.D.I, That's Right, Now I Know, For God sakes I Know, People have already posted remakes of this, but uh, They Didn't Use The Disney Magic, Get Ready For 'Beauty And The Best'**_

_**---**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: (I Don't Own Disney, Or Beauty And The Beast, Or TDI)_

_Couple(s): DuncanxHeather, TrentxCourtney and IzzyxNoah._

_The Setting Is A little Odd though, Its A mix Between The movie, And Now'a'days, So, Make Up What ever scenery you want in your jack mind._

_AND This will NOT!! Be Just Like The Movie, At Parts It Will Seem Like It -Like songs and what not-, And Others It Won't._

_So With That Said Enjoy._

_-----_

Once upon A Time, In A Far Away Land, A Young Prince Lived In A Shining castle, With his two friends, and many servants, Although he had whatever his hearts Desire, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winters night, an old beggar women came to the castle, and offered a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold, repulsed by her hagged appearance, he turned her away, Though, she warned him, not to judge on the outside, for beauty, Ly's with in, But when he dismissed her again, the old women's ugliness faded away, and showed a beautiful entrance, The Prince begged for forgiveness, but she had seen that no love was in his heart, and as punishment, she trance formed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and everyone on its grounds, angry at his appearance, the beast stayed inside his castle, with a magic skull as his only window to the outside world, and the rose, she had offered, held the magic, She gave him twenty one years to find love, many years past, and the beast did not find love, but if he did find love before the last peddle fell, the spell would be broken, if not, he will remain a beast for all time, Most people in the castle had an idea on what could happen, but for who could ever love a beast?

-----

Somewhere, not to far from the castle, lives a town, it was a merry, And Full of life, the people loved and cared for everyone, everyone, but two girls, and two boys, Heather, and Izzy, Trent, and Chris. They where very odd people.

Heather was a fine girl, with long raven hair, her eyes pure silver, and her lips plump, but, she wasn't the nicest girl in the town, she looked down on most others,thinking that she was better; She wore A short red halter top, that showed off more then it was worth, and she had a pair of short shorts on.

Her friend, Izzy, was a Merry young gal, Her head a fire orange, her eyes, a deep green, and her lips colored of orange flames, But, She wasn't the most normal girl in town, she was rather Nuts, she always jumped about, seaming and yelling non stop; she wore a green bathing suite as a top, and her bathing suite bottom covered by a light green skirt.

Trent, was a very sweet, cool guy, fine black hair, his eyes a sea green. He was the towns musician, and a good one at that. He was a very Lovable guy, He wore a green shirt with a hand print on it, with an army shirt underneath, he had black pants, and a guitar on his back.

Chris, was a rather odd man, he had raven hair, and dark eyes. A Blue shirt and green pants was all he had

But over all the main thing that bugged the people was that Heather, Trent, and Izzy were living with parents had died in a fire. At first they where homeless, but then Chris took them in, but all he asked in return for shelter, was to get him out of any pickle he got in.

Although they were very different from everyone else they lived every day the same, not a change in the world, Until, Today.

--

Heather and Izzy walked out side by side from there home, walking past the singing birds, and taking in the deep air.

"Little Town, Its A Quite Village..." Izzy sang as they walked forward On A Path

"Every day...Like the one before..." Heather joined in with a soft voice

"Little Town, full of little people..." Izzy went on, with honey sweet voice

Both girls took a breath and then sang together as they stood before the village "Waking up to say....."

"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!" People called to one anther from all over.

Heather rolled her eyes as Izzy snickered.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always..." Heather sang as the baker pasted not to far ahead, with a tray filled with goodies

"The same old bread and rolls to sell..." Izzy sang cutting her off

Heather swung her hips and turned to face Izzy "Every morning just the same." She said

"Since the morning that we came." Izzy Sang with a bleak look on her face

"To this poor provincial town...." They said together

They stood there for a moment until an old baker man came up to them.

"Good morning girls." he said as he walked up to his store right behind them and placed his bread on a window sill

"Good morning." Izzy said as her and Heather walked up to him.

"Where are you off to?" He asked

"The guitar shop, then the bakery, then we need an ax for classified stuff" Izzy ranted

"Or we could destroy the whole town right now!" Heather told Izzy

"That's nice girls..." said the baker, no longer caring for them. "Marie! The baguettes!" He called into his shop "Hurry up!"

Izzy playfully rolled her eyes, Heather sneered at the sight. Then Izzy pulled her on further into town.

They walked passed two older women, who didn't seem to like them.

"Look there they go, They are just so strange no question." the old ladies sang to each other "Crazy and cranky, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd." A young girl by them picked up.

" `Cause their heads got stuck in the clouds." two old men called from a building above them

"No denying they're a funny pair, Heather and Izzy." The towns people sang together

Izzy Then jumped up on a carriage, and pulled Heather up with her.

"Bonjour." The man driving the carriage called to a young laddie walking on the streets.

"Good day." She called back with a wave

"How is your family?" he asked lifting his hat

"Bonjour." a beautiful middle aged women -With a very large chest- Said grabbing a peace of bread from a stand

"Good day..." a man murmured, staring at her chest

"How Is Your Wife?" just as she asked the mans wife came out with a angry look on her face

"I need...six eggs.." I women begged as she tried to hold all her children in place

"That's Too expensive.." The man said, not caring about the women or her children

"There must be more than this provincial life....." Heather and Izzy sang on the carriage, Then they jumped off right into the guitar store.

"Ah...., Girls." Said a man inside the shop

"Good morning, we came to get a new guitar pick for Trent" Izzy said

"Already?!" The man exclaimed

"Don't ask...." Heather muttered

"Heather look!" Izzy cried jumping off a nearby shelf running up to her.

"What?" She asked, Izzy then showed her a violin. "You can't play that." Heather told her

"But Trent might." She said

The man laughed. "If you like it all that munch, its yours...." The man said guiding them out of the store.

"But sir..." Heather getting ready to tell him Izzy Was gonna destroy it

"I Insist Girls..." He said as he shoved them out and walked away

"Thank you!!" Izzy called as they walked away.

Heather turned to the violin "Poor thing, it'll be dead by sundown..."

"No way, it shall live." She said

Heather rolled her eyes "That's what you said last time." she muttered as they started walking again

"Look There They go, the girls are so peculiar." Three men sang as they walked past them. "I wonder if they are feeling well?" They asked one anther.

Heather and Izzy went on through town, not even noticing what the people were saying.

"That one yells rather munch..." Sang a women giving Heather the finger

"And with one, god only knows whats up." Men sang poiting at Izzy.

"A puzzle to the rest of us is them..." Some towns folk sang as The girls stopped by a water fountain.

Izzy jumped up and swung around the fountain.

"Oh, isn't this...amazing?..." Izzy sang looking down at sheep that happened to be passing by. "its my favorite part because you'll see..." She went on as one sheep seemed to stop and look at her "This is where she meets, prince charming..." she sang pointing at two young kid

Heather grabbed Izzy's are and tried dragging her off

"But she won't discover that its him...till she's fiffteen!" Izzy sang as the boy kissed the girl on the cheek

"Come on." Heather said as she draged Izzy off.

"Well its no wonder that boys call them 'Beautys', there looks have no parallel." a women sang from a shop not to far away, admiring their beauty.

"But behind that fair facade..." Sang a man next to her "I'm afraid they're rather odd..." He then turned away and with a rather Corny voice "They are very different from the rest of us."

"They're nothing like the rest of us." People sang together

"Yes, Different from the rest of us is them." Everyone sang staring at them.

And Just as the words ended, people returned to doing whatever it was that they where doing, Heather and Izzy walked on as if nothing had happened. but just up ahead, a young man was shooting ducks. His name, was Justin.

Owen, -His Young friend-,raced forward panting as he picked up the duck that Justin had just killed.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot Justin." Owen said as he walked back over to Justin "You're The Greatest Hunter in the whole world!" Owen praised.

"I Know..." Justin said pulling his gun up by his shoulder.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you." Owen went on as he carried Justin's things. "And no Girl for that matter." Owen said as he arched his eye brows

"That's True! And I've got my eye's on them." He said pointing over at Heather and Izzy -Who were entering the bakery-

"The M'chlane kids!" Owen Cried

"one of them, is the one." Justin Said "One Shall Be the lucky girl I'm going to marry, or both." He said

"But They.." Owen tried to explain

"Are The Only people in town close to looking as good as me, don't take it the wrong way, they are still miles off from looking.." Justin then straightened up and struck a pose "This good?!"

"I Know.." Owen said getting up

Justin then dropped his gun on Owens head "That makes them the best! And Don't I deserve the best?" He asked Grabbing Owens collar and pulling him close to him.

"W-well o-of course.." Owen stuttered

Justin then dropped him. "Why from the moment that i met them saw them, I said they're hot and i fell, In town it is only shes," Justin then looked at a puddle and admired his own reflexion. "Who are almost as beautiful as me. so I'm making plans to woo, and marry them." Justin then saw they had gone and he raced after them

As he ran off to find Heather and Izzy, he passed a couple of girls, who had quite a thing for him.

"Look there!" Sadie sang  
"He goes!" Katie joined in  
"Isn't he dreamy?" They sang together "Monsieur, Justin. Oh hes so cute!"  
"He stole my hart." Katie sang  
"I'm hardly breathing." Sadie went on.

As Justin ran on Katie&Sadie's song faded

"Hes such a tall, dark, strong and handsome-"

Justin raced after the girls, he saw Izzy and Heather just ahead. people called out to Justin, but he didn't care, he raced after the girls but he never seemed to catch up.

People roared from all over, talking about what they wanted, and needed. Heather and Izzy walked passed them, then jumped on a fence and sang together once more.

"There must be more to this provincial life!" They sang as they pranced on the fence, passing everyone quicker.

"Just Watch I'm going to make them my wife!" Justin sang In the middle of a bug group of people.

Taking no note of Justin they pushed him away.

"Look There They Go, They are strange but Super, A most Peculiar mademoiselles, Its a pity and a sin, they don't quit fit in. They really are a funny pair, Beauty but a funny pair, They really are a funny pair. They Are!" The towns folk sang

"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!"  
"Bonjour!" People called from all over.

Just then Heather and Izzy turned back -as if they had just noticed- but the people had already gotten back to work.

The two girls turned and looked at one anther, with confused looks on there faces. but they turned and went on, until.

"Hello girls!" Justin said snatching the violin from them

"Whats up Justin." Heather said

"Hey, pee brain, give that back!" Izzy said reaching for it.

But Justin held it up so he could look at it.

"What is this, its small, dumb, and kinda gay..." He said looking it up and down

"Shut up Justin." Izzy said as she got the violin back

"Whatever." Just said knocking the violin from her hands into the mud

Izzy dived for the book, but Justin stood in the way. "Its about time you two stopped joking around, and catchier more cool things in life, or hot things, like me!" He said

Not to far off Katie and Sadie sighed at the scene

"The whole towns talking about it, its not right for women to be so different, cause then she'll start thinking...and getting ideas...." Justin said

"Justin, you're such a bad ass." Heather said, snarky written all over her voice

"The biggest and the best." Izzy said going on with Heather snarkyness.

Justin chuckled, not getting it. "Thank you girls, now, why don't you say we go one over to the bar and take a look at all my photos." Justin said dragging them to the bar.

Heather and Izzy pulled themselves free.

"No Thanks, Loser." Heather said

"Yeah," Izzy said, "And We've Got to get home, to Trent and to Chris."

"Later." Heather said walking away.

"The nut jobs, Ha they needs all the help he can get!" Owen said

Justin joined in on the laughter

"Don't Talk about them that way!" Izzy yelled at them.

"Yeah, only we can!" Heather said.

Justin gasped then hit Owen "Yeah, Don't talk about them that way!" he yelled at him.

"Chris's not crazy!" Izzy went on.

"Trent is" Heather said.

"Heather!" Izzy sneered.

"Well its-' Heather was cut off by a big boom coming from their house.

Heather and Izzy dashed off to the house, leaving Justin and Owen Laughing in the dust.

--

**_

* * *

_**

**_Part one, how'd i do so far. I have no idea so you tell me._**

**_Oh and Snarky, its a word, google that sht man._**


	2. The Castle

The Two girls Raced Up Towards To the House, and slammed open the door having a cloud of smoke hit them.

"What happened?" Heather asked Waving the smoke away from her face.

"Check it out!" Chris said as he showed them a canon in the living room.

Izzy and Heather looked over at Trent with questionable looks.

Trent mealy shrugged then mouthed 'I Don't Know'

"And whats that for?" Heather asked

"I'm starting my life as a dare devil!" He said.

She raised and eye brow in confusion.

"Really.....?" Izzy asked as she sat by Trent.

"NO!"

Izzy and Trent Twitched at his yell.

"I got a job in television, but not officially, I've got to prove I'm the right guy, and i am." Chris said

"And we care because....?" Heather asked

Chris smirked "Because i get payed 8,000 dollars every two weeks." he bragged

Izzy and Trent then jumped up "WE'RE RICH!" They said together, high fiveing one anther.

"REALLY?!?!?!!?!?" Heather asked, the thought of money making her mouth water.

"YES!!!!" Chris said shaking her, "But."

The three teenagers stopped cheering.

"But?!" They all said at once.

"But, i have to leave for a few days to get the job, and, I've got to show up, so awesome, they'll hire me on the spot!" He said

"So...you'r going as a pirate?" Trent asked

"So you're going as a pirate? NO!!!! I'm going as a cow boy pirate!" He said.

"A cow boy..." Heather muttered

"Pirate..." Izzy went on.

Chris nodded "Yep, and I'm leaving.........now." he then walked out the door.

Izzy, Heather, and Trent looked at one anther before following Chris outside.

--

Once outside they saw two horses, and a carriage that could Carrie three people.

"Now," Chris said "I can take two people with me, who wants to com-"

Just then Trent and Izzy pushed Heather back, -Causing her to fall into a puddle of mud- and jumped into the carriage.

"Hey!" Heather said getting up, and brushing some mud off her.

"Look at it this way Heather.." Trent said, "You're home alone, no guidance, no one else, you can do what ever you want." he said.

Heather glared at them for a moment. then, after what seemed days she said "Fine." then she stormed off into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Fine then, don't say goodbye.." Chris muttered, as he set off with Izzy and Trent.

--

"DANG IT, we should be there by now!" Chris said looking left and right.

"I told you that taking a short cut through the woods was a bad idea!" Trent told Izzy

"How was i to know we'd get lost?" Izzy said

Trent placed his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his hands "I so envy Heather right know..." He said "Home alone, a warm bed..."

"A full tummy...." Izzy said as her stomch gralwed with hunger.

"Don't worry..." Chris said, "We'll get there soon.....i hope."

Trent sat up straight "So do i-WAIT!"

Chris stopped the horses"WHAT?!"

"Look!" Trent said pointing to a fork in the road.

They all looked down the paths, to the right was a sweet nice path, but to the left, was a dark, and scary road. no one talked for quite some time.

"Wow Trent.....You found a fork in the road!" Chris joked "Now....i say....we go......this way!" he said heading towards the left.

"Really?!" Trent said

"You want to go that way?!" Izzy asked, hoping he was joking.

He wasn't.

--

After two hours of travailing down a dark and glumly path, everyone started fighting.

"No, i told you, turn back!" Trent said

"Hey, your the one who told me to come this way!" Chris said

"No he didn't! you just came here." Izzy said

"Hey Shut Up!" He said

Just then the horses started acting up.

"Whoa whoa, calm down, hey...hey!...HEY!!" Chris tired to ease, but the horses then jumped up, and unhooked the carriage

Chris, Izzy, and Trent were knocked on the ground. At once Chris jumped up and raced after them, leaving Izzy and Trent all alone in the woods.

"OK..." Izzy said, trying to sit up "He did not just ditch us!" She said

"Believe it." Trent said cracking his back. "Come on..." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up "Lets try to find our way home..."

"If we can even rember...." she muttered.

Then they both stared walking after Chris.

--

It didn't take them long to stumble upon a castle.

"Wow...this looks so..." Izzy said, clinging to the gate.

"Cold, scary, dark, has danger: Monster sign on its gates?" Trent said

"I was going to say cool!" she said, she then let out a small gasp "Look, a piece of Chris-es shirt." she said as she held it in her hands

Trent then took it from her. "You don't think he's inside, do you?" He asked looking at the dark castle.

"I don't know..." Izzy said, but I'm going to find out!" She then slid through the gates and ran towards the castle.

"IZZY WAIT!!" Trent called as he raced after her.

Izzy giggled up ahead, "You gotta catch me!" She said.

And by the time he was half way through the path way, Izzy was entering the castle.

Trent ran faster to keep up, but by the time he got to the castle, she was no where to be seen.

Trent looked around for his friend "Iz-" Something covered his mouth, something....hairy.  
then a big hairy thing covered his back.

"If you want to see your friend," The thing had a soft voice, whatever it was, it was a girl. "come with me, and don't say a word."

Trent gave a nod

"Come on." The girl said, then grabbing his hand and taking off with him

--

"Look." Justin said in a bush said, right out said of the house. "What ever girl i see first, I'll ask."

"This is so awesome!" Owen said, "So everythings ready!" they then turned back to see the wedding setting was done.

"Alright!" he said, I'll be right back, with, my wife!" he said as he walked off to the house.

--

Heather sat in a chair, playing with Trent's guitar, when the door knocked. she placed his guitar on the table, and walked over to the door. The raven haired girl stood on her toes to look out the peek hole to see a very ugly version of Justin.

She let out a grunt as she opened the door "Just-"

Justin then pushed his way inside "Heather! Just the girl i wanted to see."

"Oh?" Heather said, as she closed the door "And why if that?" She asked

"Well, just every girl in Town wanting to be in your shoes." he said "You see...today, is the day, your life will change for ever." He said

Heather rolled her eyes "Really now...." she muttered

"Pitcher this!" He said wrapping his arms around her. "My fresh kill cooking in the oven," He then stomped his feet right on Trent's guitar" my little wife, rubbing my feet, while the little one play." he said

"Little ones..." Heather repeated.

"Of course, every family has children." He said, leaning towards

"Family?!" Heather said

"That's right!" He said closing in on her "Your going to be my Wife."

Heather wanted to slap him, but she had anther idea.

"Oh Justin." She said, moving past him and pressing herself on the door, placing one hand on the knob, and one on her chest. "That's so flattering," Justin then leaned in to kiss her

"But." Heather then opened the door, and justin fell outside "No Thanks!" She then slamed the door shut.

She walked away as 'Here comes the bride' came on, then shut off. She walked towards the back door, and peeked out side.

"He's not here, is he?" She asked herself, then walked out side.

"Thank god," She said, then turned to a bird on a tree branch nearby. "Can You Believe it? He asked me to married Him! Could you believe, me and UGH!!" Heather said waving her arms in the air.

She slowly walked over and leaned on a tree, she took an angrey breath

"Madam, Justin, can you believe it?" She sang with a hand lovingly on her heart, and patting her eyes.

"Madem, Justin, His Little wife!" She sang, anger showing on her face.

"Ugh...No sir, not me! I granite it!" She then ran off towards the sun "I want so munch more then this Provencal Life!" She sang as she held both hands over her heart

The Wind then picked up, blowing her hair beautifully in the air

"I want adventure in the great wide, somewhere, i want it more then i can tell!" She sang.

She then slowly sat on in the grass and picked a flower.

"And for once; it might be grand; to have someone; understand....." She let out a sight, then dropped the flower "I want so munch more then they've got planed...." She softly sang

She stared off at the setting sun.

Then One Of the horses that Chris had taken off with ran towards her, and almost ran her over.

Heather looked at the frightened thing, and tired to calm it.

"Hey, hey, easy...easy now.." She said "Wait..wheres Izzy, Trent...Chris.?" She asked.

The animal did nothing.

"Can you take me to them?" She asked.

The horses gave out a huff, she took that as a yes.

"Alright," She said as she jumped on its back "Take me to them." The horses then took off, taking Heather to her friends, taking Heather, to the castle.


	3. The Beast

**OK, so y'all must know by know that Heater is sorta Belle at this point, and just so you know shes not going to be like Belle, she's still Heather, and of course Duncan's Beast. And most must be wondering about Courtney and Noah, well, just for the lost people, they are monsters to, now, with that out of the Way, in joy**

* * *

Heather approached the castle, the horse had ditched her at the gate, so she was on her own for now.

She slowly opened the door. "Hello?" She called inside, have her voice echo through out the castle "Trent? ....Izzy?...." She called as she walked inside and closed the door

"Is...anybody here?" She asked walking deeper into the castle.

No one answered her question, but that didn't mean she was alone, not to far off was more people then anyone could ever imagine.

The closest ones two her, where just in the other room, _a Romantic candle, and a ticking clock; Name Geoff, and Cody._

-

_"You had to do it, didn't you?" Cody asked_

_Geoff crossed his arms and looked at him "Do what?" he asked_

_"You know 'What'!" Cody said "You let that man come in and invade our castle, serve him tea, sit in the masters chair, you destroyed that mans life!"_

_"What about the other two?!" Geoff said "I Saved them!" He said._

_"No You Didn't!!" Cody yelled, "The Others did!"_

_"Yeah, With my help!" He said_

_Cody grunted and turned away from him, Geoff made a face at Cody, then turned his back to him._

"Hello?" The door suddenly opened showing Heather's face, as she slowly creep-ed in "Anybody here?"

Geoff opened his mouth in shock to see anther person in the castle, And a Girl at that

Cody slammed his hand over Geoff's mouth, preventing him from calling out to her.

"Anybody....hello?" Heather called out again as she walked down the path to yet anther room.

Once she was far enough away Cody took his hand off of Geoff's mouth

_"Did you see that?!" he asked "That's a girl!!" He exclaimed_

_"And your a boy, now you know..." Cody said_

_Geoff didn't hear him, he just grabbed Cody and started shaking him "She Is The One, The One We Have Been Waiting For! The One Who will Break The Spell!!" he exclaimed as he raced after her_

_"Wait!" Cody called_

_--_

"Hello...." Heather called again "Come on....someone...anyone..." Heather stopped walking, and looked left and right. "You've got to b-" She was cut off by a creaking door.

She turned back to see candle light moving.

"Wait! Wait! I'm Looking For My Friends!" She called as she ran in to the room.

All there was in the room was a big stairway, she saw the candle light move up the stairs.

"Hey!" She called again, getting a little angry. "hey I'm talking to...." Heather stopped, no one was there, just a candle on a post. "Where...where did you go?..." She asked

"Heather..?" Chris voice called out.

Heather looked over and saw the just up ahead Chris was locked in a cage "Chris!" she exclaimed as she raced over to him.

"Thank goodness you came!" Chris said

"What happened?" she asked

"Get me out, get me out!" He Said

"Wheres Izzy?" She asked

Suddenly a hand grabbed Heathers arm and picked her up in the air Having her scream with fear

"Who Are You!! What Are You Doing Here!!" a voice hissed

"Let me go, Let me go, letmego!!" She begged, her head turned away, and eyes closed with fear of what was holding her.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" The Thing yelled louder than before.

"Wait wait wait!" Chris called out. "Put her down, and I'll make you a deal!!"

The thing that was holding Heather, gave out a angry breath, then dropped her.

"What do you have to offer?" It asked

Heather turned back, hoping that her and Chris could get out of the castle as soon as they could

"The Girl, You let me go, and you get the girl." Chris said.

Heather let out a frighten gasped

"Hum....What makes you think i want her?" It asked

"Look at her!" Chris said trying to point at her. "She's hot, smart, and shed make a fine prize for you." He said

The thing looked at Heather again, it even stepped into the light, showing its true form.

Its fur was pure black, with green line going down its back. It had piercings on its nose and eye brows; but, he still had the figure of a human body, a mans body; but the man fact was: He was a monster

"Fine. I'll take her, but, she must sear to never leave, no matter what." He said

Heather jerked up "No-"

"Heather!" Chris stopped her "Think about it, I Know where Trent and Izzy are, i can save them, come one, you know no one back town liked you, this could be good for you, come on, do you want Trent and Izzy to die by your hands?" He said

"But!......" Heather said a few tears escaping her eyes.

She then turned to the beast and stood up to face him, and although she was shaking and crying, the light struck her as beautiful.

"You have my word." She said.

"Done!" The Beast Said as he walked passed her.

Heather dropped to her knees, letting her tears come out.

"Thank you, You won't regret this." Chris said as the beast dragged him off.

Heather didn't watch the beast drag Chris off; 'You won't regret this' she already did, she knew he wouldn't go looking for Trent and Izzy, and now she was all alone, with a monster. A monster that might eat her once he gets back up.

"What have I done..." She cried into her knees.

She then heard the monster stomping his way towards her.

"Come on." He said calmly.

Heather slowly looked up at him.

"Come on stand up." He said again.

Heather stood up. "Just make it quick..." She said as she turned her head closing her eyes, and holding her body out "Or if you kill you food first thats ok..."

The beast looked at her as if she was crazy.

Heather stood still waiting for something to happen

"I'm not going to eat you." The beast said at last.

She opened one eye looking at him. "But I thought..."

"I don't eat things like you, now, do you want your own room or would you like staying here?!" He asked

"I want my own room." She said

"Then come on!" He said.

---

The beast watched as Heather looked left and right of the halls, to her everything must be scary.

"Talk to her dude.." Geoff muttered in his hands.

"I....I hope you like it here...you may call me Duncan." He told her.

"And you may call me Heather.." She barley said

Geoff nodded for Duncan to go on.

"Well, Heather, This is your home now, you may go where ever you wish, whats mine is yours, but you must stay away from the west wing."

"Whats in the west-"

"Its off limits! Got it!" He said looking back at her.

Heather gave a slight nod.

As they walked on Geoff started started mouthing words to Duncan, Duncan started mouthing words back.

"Uh...You're not talking to a candle stick are you...?" Heather asked

Duncan turned back once again.

"I...WHO ARE YOU?!?!!" He Then Stormed passed towards a teenager.

"Trent?!" Heather said following Duncan

"You Know Him?!?!" Duncan barked at her.

"Oh No, I Just Called Him Trent Cause I felt Like It; OF COURSE I KNOW HIM!!" Heather yelled at Duncan. "Trent What are you doing here?" She asked

Trent was looking at Duncan, eyes filled with fear "I...I...I'm was with Courtney..but I..-"

"COURTNEY!!!" Duncan yelled. Just then anther monster came out, but its fur was a very deep brown, and it had the body of a beautiful woman.

"You Called." She said

"Who is He?!" Duncan said pointing at Trent.

"Well." Courtney said walking behind Trent and placing both hands on his shoulder. "He's _my _prisoner."

Duncan took a step closer to Trent and Courtney "Well then." He said through clinched teeth "Keep him out of my way."

"Fine, and i'll pass that on to Noah's." Courtney said

"What was that?!" Duncan said

"Oh, Noah has one to, a nice little red head girl." She said with a smile.

Duncan glared at her. "You're really pushing it, aren't you?" he said

Courtney nodded.

Duncan turned away, "Come on." he told Heather as he stormed off.

Heather walked after him, but looked back at Trent and Courtney.

--

"Look." Duncan said after awhile of walking "I don't want you talking To Courtney, or Noah."

Heather gave a slight nod.

"Alright, this is it." he said opening the door to revel a room make for a princess.

Heather looked around the room, it wasn't scary as the castle was.

"You Will Join Me For Dinner...THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" Duncan yelled as he slammed her door shut.

Heather Turned back and pounded on the door; she quickly put her back on the door, she was breathing very fast. She then gave out a small whine and she raced over to her bed, and fell face down on it crying.

* * *

**Rather sad end right there, sorry. But I Think I Did Good With How Heather Ended Up In The Castle, Chris is such a Bitch, I Know hes a man, but i have my douts.**

**So Can you guess what song is next? No, Well I'm Not Telling, So Be Our Guest Next Tim...Dang it xD**

**So in cause anyone is lost on who's who's, I'll Help**

**Heather - Belle**

**Duncan - Beast**

**Trent - Belle #2**

**Courtney - Beast #2**

**Izzy - Belle #3**

**Noah - Beast #3**

**Geoff -Candle stick- Lumiere**

**Cody - Clock - Cogsworth**

**Til next time**


End file.
